narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinuko
Kinuko (絹子,Kinuko) is a kunoichi of Sunagakure and the user of the Wind Release. Years later, she becomes the wife of Kanzō Hausa, and the two have a daughter named, Kinuzō Hausa. Background Born in the Sunagakure, Kinuko is a strong-willed girl who doesn't like being treated like a "girl". This immense and intense kunoichi, has been the center of all of the Sunakagure ninja roster and has been proving she is the best. Before her training ever came together, Kinuko would study the moments of the wind and the direction is goes to. She would close her eyes and sense the wind going into the directional paths. This would soon help her in her matches and battles. Personality Kinuko is very persistent in getting things done. She likes to get things done at a rapid fashion, She hates being late or people being late. Her rush-like quality makes her a bit of a hot head. That makes her very much impatient. While being informed, she rushed the person who is telling her and then she assumes the worst. Appearance Kinuko has lavender eyes and blonde hair, which is in a high ponytail. Advancing, Kinuko starts to wear makeup. In Part I, Kinuko's outfit consist of a short, black kimono like dress with a red sash just below her abdomen. She wears her forehead protector on her neck and its red. She wears black sandals. Also on her right leg, she wears a short fishnet legging. Her alternate attire consists of a longer sleeve kimono like dress with now sash and with shorts. With her giant fan of her back. In Part II,she lets her ponytail grow longer. Kinuko's attire is very different. Changing from her kimono like dress into a short dress with orange accents. She wears a black over top that shows her orange topping from her dress. She now has fishnets on legs and tall. heeled sandals with an opening on the top. For her swimwear outfit Kinuko wears a red tankini. For her summer clothes, she dons a half pink jacket and a white skirt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In The Last, she wears a light red dress with large white ribbons on the back. Her ponytail is now to the back of her head and her forehead protector is on the front of her dress. Several years later, she cut her hair, and it is a short bob. She wears an all black suit with red accents. Abilities Kinuko is a highly skilled kunoichi that specialises in long-range combat. Her short-range combat does not compare to her long-range. Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation She uses a giant fan, her weapon of choice. her giant fan can overpower small weapons like the shuriken and kunai. Her Wind Release is a huge factor with her fan abilities. She can summon miniature tornadoes that would capture her opponent's charka and expand it in size. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Aykane was in awe when Pain attacked! Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced astonished Aykane. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Final Arc Epilogue After the war, Kinuko found love with Kanzo and married him. After the marriage, they have a daughter named Kinuzo Hausa. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Appeared talking to another shinobi. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Aykane was seen with Raine Boji. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Aykane appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. She was angry all the time. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Kinuko is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Kinuko has a powerful stature. * According to the databook(s): **Kinuko's hobby is shopping. **Kinuko favorite foods are hot cocoa and strawberries. Her least favorite are blueberries. **Kinuko has completed 43 official missions in total: 1 D-rank, 8 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 20 A-rank and 2 S-rank. Quotes *(To Tobikuma) "Do you really think you're strong enough?" '' '' References Kinuko is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT